Conventionally, there is a game system where game play is performed by splitting a screen.
The above game system, however, uses a stationary monitor. Thus, game play can be performed only at a place where the monitor is installed.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program that enable game play performed by splitting a screen to be performed at a place desired by a user.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an information processing apparatus according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing apparatus includes: a display configured to display an image; an external image output device configured to output an image to an external display; and a computer processor configured to: receive operation inputs from a plurality of operation devices; based on the operation inputs, perform predetermined game processing and generate a game image based on the game processing; and switch to which of the display and the external image output device the game image is to be output, wherein in the generation of the game image, in accordance with the number of the operation devices used for the game processing, a game image for multiplayer play using a split screen is generated, and in the performance of the predetermined game processing, a restriction process for, in a case where an output destination to which the game image is to be output is the display in the switching, placing a restriction so that multiplayer play is not performed by players exceeding a predetermined number of players, and in a case where the output destination to which the game image is to be output is the external display in the switching, not placing the restriction is performed.
It should be noted that the above operation devices may be able to be operated by a single user, or may include one or more controllers or units. In this case, a plurality of operation devices are used, whereby a plurality of users can perform operations.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform game play by splitting a screen at a place desired by a user. Further, when game processing in which a display screen is split and used by a plurality of users is performed, and in a case where a display screen included in an information processing apparatus is split, a relatively small display screen is split and used. Thus, the number of users is limited, whereby it is possible to use split display areas of appropriate sizes. Further, when game processing in which a display screen is split and used by a plurality of users is performed, and in a case where an external display apparatus is used, it is possible to expect that a relatively large display screen can be split and used. Thus, it is possible to prevent the situation where split display areas are too small even if relatively many users use the display screen. As described above, different limitations are placed on the number of users in accordance with a display screen, whereby it is possible to improve the convenience of a display screen.
Further, the computer processor may be further configured to, in the performance of the predetermined game processing, when or before a game performed by the game processing is started, perform a process for selecting the number of participants in the game. The process for selecting the number of participants may be switched so that in a case where the output destination to which the game image is to be output is the external display, the number of players exceeding the predetermined number of players can be selected, and in a case where the output destination to which the game image is to be output is the display, the number of players exceeding the predetermined number of players cannot be selected.
Based on the above, by the operation of selecting the number of users when or before a game is started, it is possible to certainly limit the number of users based on an image output destination.
Further, during a game by multiplayer play in which the output destination to which the game image is to be output is the external display, and which is performed by participants exceeding the predetermined number of players, and in a case where the output destination to which the game image is to be output is switched to the display, the game by multiplayer play may be suspended.
Based on the above, it is possible to limit the number of users even during a game.
Further, in a case where the output destination to which the game image is to be output is switched to the external display during the suspension of the game, the suspended game by multiplayer play may be resumed.
Based on the above, even if the game is suspended due to the limitation on the number of users, the game is changed back to an appropriate use form, whereby it is possible to resume the game.
Further, based on whether or not the external display is connected to the external image output device, the output destination to which the game image is to be output in a case where the external display is not connected to the external image output device may be set to the display, and the output destination to which the game image is to be output in a case where the external display is connected to the external image output device may be set to the external display.
Based on the above, it is possible to certainly limit the number of users based on the presence or absence of a connection to an external display apparatus.
Further, the information processing apparatus may be detachable to and and attachable from a predetermined cradle. Based on whether or not the information processing apparatus is attached to the cradle connected to the external display, it may be determined whether or not the external display is connected to the external image output device.
Based on the above, based on the attachment and detachment to and from a cradle as a peripheral device for connecting to the external display apparatus, the presence or absence of a connection to the external display apparatus is determined. Thus, it is possible to certainly limit the number of users.
Further, the information processing apparatus may further include a battery built into the information processing apparatus and capable of being charged by being supplied with power via the cradle when the information processing apparatus is attached to the cradle.
Based on the above, when game processing in which a display screen is split and used by a plurality of users is performed, and in a case where the display screen is used by relatively many users, it is possible that power consumption becomes great. However, in a use form in which an image is output to the external display apparatus that can be used by relatively many users, power is supplied from the cradle. Thus, convenience is increased also in terms of power consumption.
Further, when the information processing apparatus is attached to the cradle, the information processing apparatus may operate with power externally supplied via the cradle. In a case where the information processing apparatus is detached from the cradle, the information processing apparatus may operate with power accumulated in the battery built into the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, when game processing in which a display screen is split and used by a plurality of users is performed, and in a case where the display screen is used by relatively many users, it is possible that power consumption becomes great. However, in a use form in which an image is output to a display apparatus of an information processing apparatus that operates with a built-in battery, the number of users is limited, whereby it is possible to reduce power consumption. Further, in a use form in which an image is output to an external display apparatus that can be used by relatively many users, the external display apparatus operates with power supplied from the cradle. Thus, convenience is increased also in terms of power consumption.
Further, the operation inputs may be received from the plurality of respective operation devices through wireless communication.
Based on the above, an information processing apparatus and a plurality of operation devices are wirelessly connected together, whereby even in a case where the plurality of operation devices are operated by a plurality of users, the plurality of operation devices can be easily operated.
Further, the predetermined number of players may be two players.
Based on the above, in a case where a display screen included in an information processing apparatus is split and used, the number of users is limited to two, whereby it is possible to use split display areas of appropriate sizes.
Further, in a case where the output destination to which the game image is to be output is the external display, a larger number of players than the predetermined number of players may be able to be selected.
Based on the above, also in a case where an external display apparatus is an image output destination, the number of users is limited, whereby it is possible to use split display areas of appropriate sizes.
Further, the larger number of players than the predetermined number of players may be four players.
Based on the above, in a case where a display screen of the external display apparatus is split and used, the number of users is limited to four, whereby it is possible to use split display areas of appropriate sizes.
Further, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of an information processing system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to perform game play by splitting a screen at a place desired by a user.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.